Louis M. Goldsborough
|died= |placeofbirth= Washington, D.C. |placeofdeath= Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=Louis M. Goldsborough |nickname="Guts"Eicher p.258 |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Navy |serviceyears= 1812-1877 |rank=Rear Admiral, U.S.N. |commands=North Atlantic Blockading Squadron European Squadron |battles=Mexican War American Civil War *Battle of Hatteras Inlet Batteries *Battle of Roanoke Island *Battle of Elizabeth City *Battle of New Berne *Battle of Fort Macon |laterwork=superintendent of the U.S. Naval Academy }} Louis Malesherbes Goldsborough (February 18, 1805 – February 20, 1877) was a rear admiral in the United States Navy during the Civil War. He held several sea commands during the Civil War, including the North Atlantic Blockading Squadron. He was also noted for contributions to nautical scientific research. Biography Born in Washington, D.C, Goldsborough was appointed midshipman in the United States Navy by Secretary of the Navy Paul Hamilton on June 28, 1812. At the time of his appointment, he was seven years old, and Goldsborough did not actually begin serving until February 13, 1816, when he reported for duty at the Washington Navy Yard. He led a four-boat night expedition from ''Porpoise'' in September 1827 to rescue British merchant brig Comet from Mediterranean pirates. In 1830 he was appointed first officer in charge of the newly created Depot of Charts and Instruments at Washington, the crude beginning of the United States Hydrographic Office. Goldsborough suggested creation of the depot and initiated the collection and centralization of the instruments, books and charts that were scattered among several Navy yards. After two years he was relieved by Lieutenant Charles Wilkes. In 1831 he married Elizabeth Gamble Wirt, daughter of William Wirt, U.S. Attorney General from 1817-1829. Together they had three children, William, Louis, and Elizabeth. Goldsborough led German emigrants to Wirt's Estates near Monticello, Florida in 1833. He then took leave from the Navy to command a steamboat expedition and later mounted volunteers in the Seminole War. After cruising the Pacific in the frigate ''United States'', he participated in the bombardment of Veracruz in ''Ohio'' during the Mexican-American War. He served consecutively as: commander of a detachment in the expedition against Tuxpan; senior officer of a commission which explored California and Oregon (1849–1850); superintendent of the United States Naval Academy (1853–1857); and commander of the Brazil Squadron (1859–1861). During his command of the North Atlantic Blockading Squadron from October 1861 to September 1862, he led his fleet off North Carolina, where in cooperation with troops under general Ambrose Burnside, he captured Roanoke Island and destroyed a small Confederate fleet. After special administrative duties in Washington, D.C., he took command of the European Squadron in the last year of the U.S. Civil War, returning to Washington in 1868 to serve as commander of the Washington Navy Yard until his retirement in 1873. Rear Admiral Goldsborough died on February 20, 1877. Namesakes The United States Navy has named three ships [[USS Goldsborough|USS Goldsborough]] in honor of Admiral Goldsborough. See also List of Superintendents of the United States Naval Academy References : Category:1805 births Category:1877 deaths Category:Union Navy admirals Category:United States Navy admirals Category:Superintendents of the United States Naval Academy Category:United States Navy personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People of Washington, D.C. in the American Civil War nl:Louis Goldsborough